Danny Jackpot
Daniel Thomas Butkiewicz II (born July 14, 1983)is an CAW professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Danny Jackpot.. He currently wrestles for multiple companys including WZW and ACW. Before Joining the leagues he is currently in today, he got his start at a company called Extreme Championship Federation. His initial on screen character was someone who was hated so much of the other stars that everyone wanted a piece of him, even the World Champion at the time Scorpion. Overall Danny Jackpot is a 5 Time World Champion, 3 Time Tag Team Champion and has held 5 Mid Card belts. ECF In 2005-2006 Danny Jackpot was signed to a indy company named ECF. People on the forum that was posted were not happy about this. Some members were in the company itself and were not happy as Danny was very hated on the forums for his beliefs. The owner John decided that this could be a great way to make a heel superstar which after 3 months in the company,Danny would win the World Heavyweight Championship from Scorpion. The reign did not last long as he would soon lose the title to G.I.Joe on a television show. He would then get into a feud with Bruce Lee were Bruce accidentally cost G.I.Joe the title when he missed Jackpot and nailed him with the belt. The next night Bruce Lee and Danny Jackpot were attacked by tag team Champions Mortal Kombat(Reptile and Scorpion). They would win the belts the same night in a tag team match. The next week in the re-match, Danny Jackpot turned on Lee and they capitalized and won the titles back. With Lee being the number one contender and Scorpion pinning Lee, this called for a triple threat at the next pay per view. Scorpion would once again win the belt but then lose it in a matter of seconds as Jackpot would nail Scorpion with the belt and then cash in his re-match clause. Jackpot would then bring in his brother Ron and the two would feud with Lee for a matter of matches with other stars like Mr.Clean and G.I.Joe but Jackpot was able to retain. After a solid half a year title run, Danny Jackpot would have to face Bruce Lee in a last man standing match. A week before the pay per view, Danny Jackpot's brother Ron died. The last televised show for ECF was a tribute to Ron as Jackpot grabbed the ring bell and tolled it 10 times and then played the last known clip of Ron alive. That week alot of people felt bad for Danny and Danny became a face for the first time in his career. The public did not know of this pay per view would be the last for ECF besides Jackpot and a few other members who helped in ECF. Danny was suppose to retain the title against Bruce Lee, as John thought it would be the best for the company after the face turn. Danny opposed to the idea and said Lee should win the belt since he was chasing for so long and never was able to win and this would be the last opportunity. Lee would defeat Jackpot in the main event and last match in ECF history. Return of a Caw Legend.(OTE) Danny Jackpot who went a full year of not competing in CAW came back at OTE's No Holds Barred pay per view. He defeated Jack Skellington and Dante to win the OTE IC title. Danny Jackpot would be the last Intercontinetal Champion of OTE after this event OTE retired. Plans was for Danny Jackpot to give the Intercontinetal Championship back to Dante in his first defense which never happened. The last part of his 2007 Caw career was that he was Drafted to FTW due to his intercontinental title run. Danny Jackpot wore red and black attire this year. Fuck The World Danny Jackpot would go to FTW with his red and black attire and he would lose his first 2 matches in FTW. Which people started to consider Danny Jackpot's FTW run is almost done. But at FTW's OTE show 3, Danny Jackpot came back with a new look(white,black, and orange attire) to defeat Chip Hazard to become the #1 contender for the Intercontinental title. Danny Jackpot won the Intercontinental title at FTW's Wrath pay per after defeating Akira in a ladder match. Danny Jackpot would again retire the title as the business closed at the time. FTW put on one more match which was a 6 man elimination chamber Danny Jackpot took part in for the FTW world title. The business will reopen and no word yet on if Danny Jackpot will return. Xtreme Global Wrestling League Danny Jackpot shocked everyone when he entered a busness ran by XtremeTony, XGWL. It was a shock to few since a war by these 2 also sparked during the ACWL vs XGWL fued. Surprisingly these 2 forgave each other and in Febuary of 2008, Danny Jackpot defeated Scott Mcshannon on XGWL show 25. Danny Jackpot on XGW Fusion 27 suffered a lost to Patrick Hamburgh. At XGW 29 Danny Jackpot lost to Snoop Dogg in a number one contender fatal four way Crusero title match. Also involved in match was Dragon Boy and Justin Timberlake, TImberlake would be pinned after Jackpot reversed a move by Dragon Boy and the pin being unseen. On XGW Fusion episode 30, Danny Jackpot would once again defeat Scott Mcshannon. On XGW Fusion episode 31, Danny Jackpot suffered his first ever lost to Scott Mcshannon. At XGW Operation Freedom's pre show Scott Mcshannon failed at a sneak attack backstage. Danny Jackpot was able to overcome this and choke Mcshannon out with a shovel. Danny Jackpot won a fatal four way match, also involving Scott Mcshannon, at Shockwave episode 9 to be named the number once contender for the Crusero championship. Danny Jackpot would come up short at in Da House II against Richard for the XGW Crusero title. Also this was Danny Jackpots first ever title match in XGW. Danny lost his match against Richard at In Da House II. Danny currently is in the hunt for the XGW Crucero title. Once again Danny Jackpot had won a match to become the number one contender for the XGWL Crucero championship once again at Thug Life 2009. Aggression Championship Wrestling On May 14th 2008, Danny Jackpot has been signed to a ACW contract. Danny Jackpot was successful in his debut against SMCS(Scott Mcshannon's alter ego). Danny Jackpot would lose a ladder fatal four way for the United States Title to Hellfire after almost grabbing the belt and being knocked down by Hellfire. Danny lost a fatal four way to Dr Loomis on Anesthesia.At Vendetta, Danny captured the ACW United States titlle by defeating Hellfire,Khaos,Executioner,and Dr.Loomis in a 5 way elimination match were he was able to eliminate everyone from the match. War Zone Wrestling Danny Jackpot was signed to WZW War Zone Wrestling in late November and will debut in a Hardcore Title match against Mark "Undertaker" Calaway . He would defeat Undertaker and win the WZW Hardcore championship, being the first ever WZW Hardcore champion. He would shorty lose the title after wards to Billy the Blue Ranger due to the 24/7 rule. Danny would win the Intercontinental title from Vega in a open challenge on ShowDown! Danny Jackpot defeated IFW's David Tomerka in a WZW Acceleration match. Insane Fearless Wrestling Danny Jackpot was assigned General Manager to WZW's third bring IFW. Celebrity Caw Federation Debuted in Celebrity CAW Federation during a infamous smoke session with Teryo Law who at the time was the CCF Hardcore G Champion. Danny Jackpot won a 4 man battle royal at CCF Ferocity New Year's Extravaganza and then was attacked by Mike Tryon until Teryo Law made the save. The 2 beat on Mike Tyson until a impromptu tag match was made with Danny Jackpot and Teryo Law vs Mike Tyson and Timothy. The 2 would win to end of the night with Danny pinning Tyson. The next week Danny and Teryo would the CCF Tag Team titles by defeating Kenan and Kel and shortly later were attacked by the Astrofags. On February 28th, 2009. CCF Closed its doors for good with Danny Jackpot and Teryo Law being the last CCF Tag Team Champions. Story Mode Federation ]] Danny Jackpot made a brief appearance in the famous caw league Story Mode Federation at Bitchamania 2008. He would defeat Spiderman for the SMF Hardcore Championship and shortly lose it to Jeff, a former super dingo. Danny was invited to come back to SMF for another night to face Jeff for the Hardcore title and the SMF 2008 Slammy Award for Best Hardcore Champion because of the tie they had when voted by the fans. Danny beat Jeff for the Hardcore Title but lost it shorty to Jeff soon after. Danny also won the SMF Slammy for SMF 2008 Slammy Award for Best Hardcore Champion Under Contract Danny Jackpot signed a contract on March 16th, 2009 to compete as a regular superstar in SMF. TNE Caw Danny Jackpot debuted when he came out and attacked SMCS. Nailing his finisher multiple times on his former enemy. Danny would go on to win the TNE World Heavyweight Championship against Scott Mcshannon. World Caw Federation Danny Jackpot made his debut in WCF against Slash as The Godfather's choice to face Slash for the WCF Entertainment Championship. Danny would defeat Slash and win the WCF Entertainment Championship at Bound to Be Horny. WEDF Danny Jackpot debuted along with Christian to defeat Mike Knox and Snitsky on a episode of Rawar. He pinned Knox off the One Kick K.O. He would wrestle Smokey at WEDF Fate of Champions Pre-Show but the match was ended when Kozlov interfered making a statement to Jackpot his Cawlission II opponent. Val Venis and Disco Inferno had come to Danny's aid and the three men attacked Kozlov and then danced in the ring. On WEDF Flame in a Cawllision II Preview Match. The New APA had reformed when Danny Jackpot(Representing OCL) and Pornoman(Representing SFW) fought in a losing effort to Smokey(Representing XWE) and Jeff Winninger (Representing WCF). Afterwards a huge brawl involving many others happened. Ending with Ronald (Representing SMF) and Danny Jackpot being the last 2 involved and Ronald throwing Jackpot over the top rope. Once the arena cleared out Danny and Pornoman attacked Jeff. As of late Danny Jackpot had beaten Santino Morella in a quick match. Forum Federations SFW Danny Jackpot competing in SFW which was the very first CAW league for the SMF Forums. Danny had won the SFW Tag Team Championship once with Pornoman when they were the New APA. Danny would then defeat Smokey later on in his career to win the SFW World Championship which he currently holds to this day. Danny beat Smokey on SFW Wrestling Classic 4 to retaint he SFW World title while Randy Orton was the Special Guest Referee. Danny Jackpot would beat the All Bureain by countout on SFW Wrestling Classic 5 to retain the title but he only won because he was thrown into the ring at the 9 count and The all Bureain couldnt make it back in the ring in time. Smokey then got Shetty's permission to have a match against the fallen Jackpot and he pinned Jackpot to win the SFW World title ending Danny's title reign. SFF Danny now also competes in another federation involved with the SMF Forums. Danny has yet to make much of a impact in the company. Family Ron Jackpot Championships and accomplishments *'Story Mode Federation' ** SMF Hardcore Championship (2 Time) ** SMF 2008 Slammy Award for Best Hardcore Champion *'Extreme Championship Federation' **ECF World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **ECF Tag Team Championship (1 Time ) (w/ Bruce Lee) *'Fuck The World' **FTW Intercontinental Championship (1 Time)(Last) *'OTE' **OTE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) (Last) *'War Zone Wrestling' **WZW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) (First) **WZW Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) (Current) *'Aggression Championship Wrestling' **ACW United States Championship (1 Time) (Current) *'Celebrity Caw Federation' ** CCF Tag Team Championship (1 Time) (w/Teryo Law) (Last) *'TNE Caw' **TNE World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) (Current) *'World Caw Federation' **WCF Entertainment Championship (1 Time) (Current) *'SMF Forums Wrestling' **SFW Tag Team Championship (1 time) (w/Pornoman) **SFW World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) Finishers and Signature Moves As Danny Jackpot *'Cash Out' - Butterfly DDT *'Bankrupt' - Swinging Inverted Neckbreaker *'Slow Machine' - 630 Splash (WZW) *'One Kick K.O'/Texas Drive By - Shinning Wizard *''Gambling Addiction'' - High Angle Boston Crab *''Hitting a Jackpot'' - Gory Bomb *''Money Shot'' - Diving splash with theatrics *The Slit - DDT used by Jackpot *Dealers Cut - Osaka Street Cutter *Sharpshooter *Running Facecrusher to Knee. *Belly to Belly Suplex *Enziguri *Two Punches followed by a punch with theatrics *Different Versions of Standing STOs *Lariat As Mr.Wrestling IV *''Hitting a Jackpot'' - Gory Bomb *''Believer'' - Behind the back Double underhook Facebuster Wrestling Themes "Alive" - P.O.D "Coming of Age" - Breaking Point "I'll Do Anything" - Shannon Moore''' "APA Theme" - Owned by World Wrestling Entertainment Category:XGWL Category:Legendary CAW Category:CAW Category:CAW Mainstream Category:CAW Veteran Category:ACW Category:SMF Category:Story Mode Federation Category:OCL